Satsuki's Family
by Hallwings
Summary: Happy Lesson oneshot. In part one, Satsuki tells Uzuki about her family, especially her mother. In part two, we see the aftermath of the blizzard incident involving Chitose and Satsuki, which takes a look at another side of our family. Please review!


Disclaimer: I do not own "Happy Lesson," its characters or concepts.

This story is based somewhat on TV episode 5 entitled "Freezing—A Night in a Blizzard." In that episode, Uzuki tells Mutsuki, Yayoi, Kisaragi, and Minazuki about the time Satsuki told her about her family. The first part is the time Satsuki actually told the story of her family to Uzuki, and the second part takes place shortly after the episode's end

* * *

It was just a few days after the teachers decided to move in with Chitose and become his mother. This particular night was dark and stormy, with the occasional flashes of lightning and booms of thunder. In her bedroom, Satsuki was having a bit of trouble sleeping. Although she'd never admit it publicly, thunderstorms still bothered her. After another thunderclap, Satsuki was startled awake. She was about to go back to bed when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Who in their right mind would knock on my door at one in the morning?" Satsuki asked herself as she got out of bed, wearing only her bra and panties, and grabbing her robe while walking towards the door. As she was putting the robe on, the person behind the door continued knocking. "Just a minute!" After she put the robe and tied it up, she opened the door, revealing Uzuki Shitennou wearing her nightgown, her hair tied in two buns covered up, and holding her giant teddy bear. She looked very scared. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Satsuki?" Uzuki asked.

"You've got to be kidding me," Satsuki said, shaking her head. "You're afraid of a little thunderstorm?" At that moment, the thunder crashed again, starling the PE teacher.

"I guess I'm not the only one afraid of thunderstorms!"

Sighing, Satsuki gave up. "Okay, you can stay, as long as you stay quiet." Uzuki then entered the bedroom as Satsuki went into the closet to take out a spare futon. "Here," Satsuki said as she unwrapped the futon and placed it next to her bed. "You can sleep on there."

"Thanks, Satsuki," Uzuki said as she was getting ready to lay on the futon. "I still can't believe that we're Chitose's mothers."

"Neither can I," Satsuki said. "I wasn't expecting to become a mom for another few years. I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Neither do I, if it makes you feel any better," Uzuki said. She then noticed a photograph on Satsuki's dresser. "Hey, Satsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that a picture of your family?"

"Yes, it is," Satsuki said, taking it from the dresser and showing it to Uzuki. "It was taken back when I was in high school."

"I kind of figured," Uzuki said. "You know, I never imagined you wearing a dress." A half-second later, Satsuki put Uzuki in a Kata-Ha-Jime, a submission hold. "I didn't mean that as an insult!" Satsuki then let go of the hold, and Uzuki held her arm in pain. "Man, was your father like a pro wrestler, or something?"

"Exactly."

"Wha…?"

"You ever hear of Giant Gokajou?" Uzuki shook her head. "That's him," Satsuki then pointed to her father. "He was one of the most dangerous and hated wrestlers in _Puroresu_ history."

"Really?"

"Yep," Satsuki continued. "But he's a real softie deep down inside." She then pointed to the other woman in the photograph. "That's my mom right there. Because Papa-san was on the road a lot, she took of myself and my five brothers." She then closed her eyes. "I promised myself that if I ever had any kids, I'd take of them just like she took care of me." She then started to cry a little.

"Hey, are you okay?" Uzuki asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Satsuki said, wiping away a tear. "She passed away a few years after this picture was taken. She had Hodgkin's disease."

"Huh?"

"It's the disease Mario Lemieux had," Satsuki explained.

"Who?"

"She had cancer, okay?" Satsuki was getting somewhat frustrated.

"Sorry," Uzuki said. "I mean that. I'm real sorry about your mom."

"It's okay," Satsuki said, wiping away another tear. "I just know she's in a better place now." She the pointed to each of her brothers, "These are my brothers—Kazu, Daichi, Kenichi, Mako, and Tommy."

"Tommy?"

"That was his nickname," Satsuki explained. "His real name is Tomoki. He should be about Chitose's age now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was only six in this picture, though." Satsuki then put the photograph on her dresser again, then turned around to face Uzuki. "I want you to promise me one thing, Uzuki."

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you will never tell anyone what I just told you, okay?" She then winked and gave her a thumbs-up. "It'll be our little secret."

"Yeah," Uzuki said, somewhat sleepily. "Good night, Satsuki."

"Good night," Satsuki said, heading towards her window and sliding over the blinds, revealing that it was still raining, although the thunder and lightning stopped.

_I know I can never be as good as you, Mom,_ Satsuki thought out to her deceased mother, _but I'll try my best to be as good as mother as I can be._

* * *

INTERMISSION…because you don't often see intermissions anymore.

Keep going…

INTERMISSION OVER

* * *

It was now several months later, as the Teacher-Moms took Chitose and Minazuki to the Akaishi Mountains for a skiing trip. During the trip, Satsuki and Chitose became separated from everyone else, ending up in a remote cabin with Satsuki suffering from a swollen ankle and a very high fever. They survived an avalanche which took them to the cabin where everyone else was staying. No sooner after they were reunited that several park rangers came to the cabin to see if everyone was all right. After examining Satsuki, they decided to take her to the Nagano hospital for further observation.

At the hospital, Satsuki was resting comfortably with a bag of ice on her right foot. Just then, one of the nurses opened the door to her room.

"Miss Gokajou?"

"Huh?" Satsuki was awoken by the nurse greeting her.

"Sorry to have woken you, but you have a visitor," she said.

"I do?" Satsuki then felt her forehead, which had a wet towel on it. "Where am I?"

"Nagano General Hospital," she said. "You were in pretty bad shape when we found you. You had a 41-degree fever, plus you have a severely twisted ankle."

"Forty-one?" Satsuki wondered.

"We'll have to keep your visits short." She then turned to the visitor. "Two minutes." She then left and gestured the visitor to enter. The visitor was Uzuki, still wearing her winter clothing from the ski trip (she removed the bunny ears and tail beforehand).

"Satsuki?"

"Oh, hey, Uzuki," Satsuki said, still somewhat sleepy.

"You really scared us there back at the cabin," Uzuki said. What had happened was that while the rangers were checking on the other moms, Satsuki fainted without warning. One of the rangers ran over to her, and saw that her fever had not totally broken up, so he called for a chopper to take her to the hospital.

"I did?" Satsuki asked before sighing. "I really fucked up big time." She then realized what she said. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Uzuki said. "I may act childish, but I'm still old enough to use those dirty words." Satsuki just chuckled at that response. "You know…I did tell the other moms about your family."

"You WHAT?" Satsuki was about to get up in anger, but she fell after trying to put weight on her bad foot. One of the doctors, Dr. Akio Maruyama, was walking by the room and immediately rushed in.

"What are you doing, Miss Gokajou?" he asked while trying to help her up.

"I'm trying to kill Uzuki. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're here to rest, Miss Gokajou," Dr. Maruyama said, making sure she was in the bed. "I'll be right back to check on you." And with that, he was about to leave, but he then turned back to Uzuki. "You have one minute." He then finally left the room.

"You told them our secret?" Satsuki asked, still somewhat angry.

"Well…I was kind of intoxicated," Uzuki said. "Well, that's a lie. We all were pretty wasted."

"You were drinking?" Satsuki moaned. "Aw, man. I wanted some drinks myself. But, still, you were drinking?"

"I guess we did kind of lose control," Uzuki said ashamedly. "When Minazuki told Chitose about what happened at the cabin while he was gone, he was very angry with all of us."

"Well, where is he?" Satsuki asked.

"I don't know," Uzuki admitted. "He was so upset that he left the hospital. None of us know where he is now." At that moment, the nurse returned to the room.

"Your two minutes are up, Miss," she said.

"Thank you," Uzuki said to the nurse. She then turned back to Satsuki. "I'll send Mutsuki down to see you now."

"Actually, the doctor is going to see Miss Gokajou in just a few minutes, so she can't have any more visitors until after he sees her."

"Oh, all right," Uzuki said sadly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Satsuki."

"Okay," Satsuki said. "Hey, Uzuki."

"Yeah?"

"If you see Chitose…tell him I'm sorry, okay?"

"Why?"

"He'll understand," Satsuki simply said. "See you later."

"See ya." Uzuki then waved and sadly walked out of the room. Satsuki then sighed sadly.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, Mutsuki, Yayoi, and Kisaragi were all sleeping in the waiting room seats. They had sent Minazuki out earlier to try and find Chitose, and make sure that he didn't do something stupid. Just then, Uzuki arrived in the waiting room. 

"Hey, everyone," she said as she arrived. Yayoi was the first to wake up and notice the arts teacher.

"Hey, Uzuki," Yayoi said sleepily. She then shook Mutsuki to wake her up. "Mutsuki, wake up."

"Hmm?" Mutsuki rubbed her eyes to get herself going and put her glasses on back on. "Oh, hey, Uzuki. How's Satsuki?"

"The doctor's looking at her right now," Uzuki said. "Has Chitose come back yet?"

"No," Yayoi said. "Chitose has been gone for far too long. I gave Minazuki my cell phone number, but she hasn't called me back yet."

"Do you really think went too far this time?" Kisaragi asked, as she had just woken up.

"We probably did," Mutsuki said. "Chitose was very mad at us."

(flashback)

Chitose, Minazuki, and the moms were in the waiting room, waiting for news when a nurse (the same one seen earlier in this part of the story) greeted them.

"Are you friends or family of Miss Satsuki Gokajou?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah," Mutsuki said. "We're all Satuski's fellow teachers, and these are a couple of her students," referring to the other teacher-moms, and Chitose and Mina.

"Okay…" she said, not really believing them. "Well, I'm going to go talk to the doctor and see if it's okay for you people to go visit her. I'll be back in a minute." And wit that, she left the room. Chitose was slouching in one of the chairs when Mina sat down next to him.

"Don't worry, Chitose," Mina said, smiling. "Mama Satuski will be okay."

"I know, Mina," Chitose said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What the other moms doing while Satsuki and I were out?"

"Well…"

In another part of the room, Uzuki was talking to the other moms.

"Satsuki's going to be all right, isn't she?"

"Of course she is," Mutsuki said. "Satsuki can take great care of herself."

"And besides," Yayoi said, "she's a tough woman."

"If you guys want, I could try a new medicine on her," Kisaragi said.

"Uh, let's not and say we did," Mutsuki said, sweatdropping. At that moment, Chitose walked up to the other moms, with a stern look on his face. "Are you okay, Chitose?"

"Am I okay?" Chitose asked with a bit of anger in his voice. "I was in the middle of a blizzard, freezing to death, and one of my moms had a swollen ankle, as well as a high fever. I had to carry that mother, who weighs well 60 kilos, on my back for over half an hour before we were lucky enough to reach a cabin. We were then caught in the middle of an avalanche, and we just _barely_ managed to survive it when we ended up near your guys' cabin. Now, if that wasn't enough, you guys were drinking…_drinking_, heavily I might add, in a warm, cozy cabin, while Mama Satsuki and I were fighting for our lives in the middle of a snowstorm! Am I okay, you ask? No…I am not okay, because I just realized that my mothers are the most _irresponsible_ people in the entire world!"

"Chitose…" Yayoi was shocked at what Chitose had just said.

"You could have called the ranger station, or tried to find us yourselves, but _no_…you had to get drunk…in front of a child, no less, and have a wild party while your son and fellow mother are freezing to death."

"Chitose…" Mutsuki said.

"Now, you guys have pushed me to the limit numerous times: the Parent-Teacher Conference, that time you had a contest with Hazuki that nearly tore this family apart, and of course, let's not forget about the whole 'Spirit of Misfortune' thing," Chitose had said that last part while glaring at Yayoi. "But this…_this_…I can't say anything to you people right now. I need to be alone for a few minutes." And with that, Chitose left the hospital.

"Chitose…" Uzuki went after him, but Kisaragi stopped him.

"Let him go."

"But, Kisaragi…"

"Chitose needs to cool down right now," Kisaragi said, with a tear coming from her. "And we need to really think about our parenting skills."

(end flashback)

"So, what are we going to do now?" Uzuki asked.

"Well, we are definitely going to have to be more careful about what we say or do around Chitose," Kisaragi said.

"Is he really that angry with me about the 'Spirit of Misfortune' thing?" Yayoi asked.

"Well, I'd have to say bursting out of a salt statue naked while shouting out plans of revenge would qualify as anger," Mutsuki said, blushing as she remembered. All four moms then sigh. "I really hope they get back soon."

Meanwhile, in the hospital room, Satsuki was snoozing while she was waiting for the doctor to check on her. Suddenly, the window burst open, causing the wind to blow throughout the room. This cold air caused Satsuki to moan and open her eyes. She thought she was seeing things, because she saw her mother floating right above her. 

"Ma…mama-san?" Sachiko Gokajou, the deceased mother of Satsuki, apparently floated down to the ground, where she stood right up. She then smiled as she walked over to her daughter. "Is that really you?" Her mom's spirit didn't answer, but simply kissed her on the forehead. Satsuki then fell back asleep. Her mom simply smiled then floated out of the hospital window. The window then shut by itself, just as Dr. Maruyama came back in.

"What in the…?" He thought out loud.

Back at the waiting room, the other moms were waiting for some news when Minazuki brought Chitose back to the hospital. 

"Hey, guys," Chitose said.

"Chitose!" all the moms exclaimed.

"Where have you been?" Mutsuki asked.

"We've been really worried about you," Yayoi said.

"Are you still mad at us, Chitose?" Uzuki asked.

"Have you cooled off yet?" Kisaragi saked.

"I was looking for a pay phone to call Hazuki, to tell her about what happened to Mama Satsuki," Chitose explained. Sighing, he continued, "But I am sorry for running off like that and losing control of myself."

"Chitose…" Mutsuki started to day. "If there's anyone that should apologize, it should be us."

"Mama Mutsuki?"

"You were right, Chitose," Uzuki.

"We were totally irresponsible, and didn't even consider that you or Satsuki were in any serious danger," Kisaragi said.

"We made a huge mistake, and we promise that we'll try to take it easy on you from now on," Yayoi said.

"So, do you forgive us?" Mutsuki asked. Chitose still had an uneasy look on his face.

"Chitose?" Mina looked at Chitose, with tears in her eyes.

"I forgive you guys, but I'm still mad at Mama Yayoi," Chitose said. Yayoi gave him a dirty look since she didn't have her sword with her. "I want you guys to know that if you all go too far again…"

"You'll let us know, okay?" Mutsuki said.

"Yeah," Chitose said as he hugged his moms and sister. At that moment, Dr. Maruyama came into the waiting room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this moment," at that second, everyone stopped hugging, "but Miss Gokajou's fever seems to have completely broken down. I can't really explain it."

"Well, can we see her?" Chitose asked.

"She's asleep right now, so you'll have to wait until tomorrow," Dr. Maruyama said.

"Can _I_ see her?" Chitose then asked. "I really need to talk to her." He gave him an almost sad-puppy face. The doctor then sighed heavily.

"You do realize I could get in serious trouble for this," he said before sighing again. "I'll give you five minutes, but only if I come with you."

"Thank you very much," Chitose said as he bowed. He then turned to the moms. "I'll be right back." He then walked to the doctor, and the two were about to go into the main hospital.

"Chitose," Uzuki said. Chitose turned around to face Uzuki.

"Yes, Miss Shitennou?" Chitose remembered not to call them Mama in front of other people.

"Miss Gokajou told me to tell you she was sorry." Chitose simply sighed at that reponse. The two then

"So…where are we going to spend the night?" Kisaragi asked.

Soon, Chitose and Dr. Maruyama arrived at Satsuki's room, where she was half awake.

"How are you feeling, Miss Gokajou?" Dr. Maruyama asked.

"I feel great," Satsuki said. "It feels as though I was never sick."

"Well, regardless, I need to take another look at your foot," the doctor said as he walked over to the bed. He removed the sheets so that he could have a clear look at the foot. The swelling had gone down, but it was still a little red. He then felt it a little, causing Satsuki to wince in pain a little. "I'm not going to do a full examination on you until tomorrow morning, but you will have to stay off that foot for at least two weeks." Chitose then walked up to Satsuki, then turned to the doctor.

"Could you excuse us for a few minutes, please?" Chitose asked. "We need to talk in private."

"Oh. No problem," the doc said. "I'll be waiting right outside." He then headed for the hospital room door. "I'll let you know when you have to leave," the said to Chitose just before he left the room and shut the door behind him. Chitose then turned to Satsuki.

"Chitose, I…" Satuki was about to speak, but Chitose stopped her.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Mama Satsuki," Chitose said. "I forgive you for what happened during the blizzard, and…"

"Chitose, will you shut up and let me speak?" Satsuki said angrily. Chitose then stopped talking. "I actually wanted to say thank you…for saving my life."

"And I'd do it again in a heartbeat," Chitose said. He then walked over to Satsuki and kissed her on the forehead, which caused her to blush a little. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "I guess I'm a little bummed about not doing any physical activity for the next couple of weeks."

"Well, a bad ankle will do that to you," Chitose said. "Listen, the next time you're hurt or sick…"

"You'll be the first one I tell, okay?" Satsuki said.

"All right," Chitose said. "I want to apologize myself, Mama Satsuki. I guess I've been a little…frustrated during these past few weeks."

"Frustrated? About what?" Satsuki asked.

"Well, when you guys moved in, and announced you were going to be my mothers, it kind of drove me a little crazy," Chitose said. "There was the whole Parent-Teacher Conference thing, the whole 'Spirit of Misfortune' thing with Yayoi, and don't even get me started about the contest with Hazuki."

"Remind me never to compete in an eating contest with her again," Satsuki said.

"Agreed," Chitose said. "Mama Satsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to meet your family one day." Satsuki chuckled at that. "What?"

"I'll think about it, Chitose, okay?" Satsuki said. "As soon as I'm all better."

"Right," Chitose said. At that moment, Dr. Maruyama entered the room again.

"Excuse me, but your visiting time is almost over," he said.

"Oh, shoot," Chitose said. He then turned back to Satsuki. "Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Satsuki said. "Good night, Chitose." To her surprise, Chitose gave her a hug, which she quickly returned.

"Good night, Miss Gokajou," Chitose whispered into her ear. He then left the hospital room with the doctor. "By the way, doc, I forgot to ask. What was your name again?"

"Maruyama. Akio Maruyama." As soon as they out of earshot, Satsuki turned back to the window.

"Thank you, mom…for everything.

* * *

Well, that's my one-shot. Please don't hesitate to review, and hopefully, I'll post more of these stories very shortly.

You may have noticed that the story that Satsuki told Uzuki was not exactly like the story that Uzuki told the other moms during the ski trip. Well, if you remember correctly, Uzuki and the other moms were drinking quite a bit during that trip, so she may not have remembered the story correctly. She also didn't tell the moms about Satsuki's mother being deceased or about her father being a pro wrestler, either.

Chitose does get to meet Satsuki's family in "Chitose's Vacation," which you can read right now on this website.


End file.
